In your arms, tomorrow will go on
by Selphie451
Summary: -One-shot- Ron s'est éloigné d'Hermione depuis la fin de la guerre.Ne supportant plus la situation, elle décide d'agir et affronte Ron en face à face... RXH


_Juste un petit one-shot pour faire passer le temps ! Mais bon que les autres à mon gôut mais bon ' kiss !Laissez-moi votre avis sur la question !_

* * *

**Nothing's going to be like yesterday, but in your arms tomorrow will go on...**

/Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! J'en ai MARRE !

Sortit brusquement de mes pensées, je relève la tête pour voir Hermione délaisser sa tonne de livre ennuyeux pour se diriger vers moi, visiblement très furieuse...

Je regarde autour de moi, paniqué. Nous sommes seuls dans la bibliothèque ! Même madame Pince n'est pas là ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Elle s'arrête juste devant moi et je me tasse dans mon fauteuil. Je déteste quand elle ce regard là...

/Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas à la fin ?

Je fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête d'incompréhension.

/Quoi ? Écoute, Hermione... je.. je suis occupé alors si tu veux entamer une dispute...

/Ha oui ? Demande-t-elle en essayant visiblement de contenir sa colère. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais.. ?

Je réfléchissais... mais je ne risque pas de lui dire...

/Je...

/Et ne vas pas me dire que tu lis, Ronald, m'interrompt-elle, parce que tu tiens ton livre à l'envers !

Et merde...

/Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ? Dis-moi ! S'exclame-t-elle soudain, la tristesse semblant remplacer la colère dans ses yeux. Je suis prête à tout entendre et à faire des efforts si ça peut redevenir comme avant entre nous, mais dis-moi au moins ce que j'ai fait ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

De quoi parle-t-elle ? Je ne lui en veux pas...

/Je ne comprends pas, Hermione... Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis en colère contre toi... ?

/J'en sais rien moi ! Ca fait des mois que tu m'évites, tu ne m'adresses presque plus la parole, c'est à peine si tu me regardes ! Comment suis-je censée interpréter ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu penserais si j'agissais comme toi ?

Sûrement que tu me détestes, mais ça ne serait pas vraiment une surprise...

/Je... je suis désolé...

Malgré moi, je baisse les yeux, m'attendant à d'autres reproches mais il n'en est rien.

/Ron... Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais... j'ai déjà perdu Harry et je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi...

Je relève brusquement la tête pour la voir essuyer furtivement ses larmes.

/Hermione...

/Quoi que j'ai fais je m'excuse, Ron, je suis désolée ! Je veux juste que ça redevienne comme avant... Je suis tellement désolée...

Je la vois frissonner et je me lève pour la prendre dans mes bras... Je ne fais pas souvent ça, je ne suis pas doué pour consoler les gens... Mais Harry n'est plus là...

Je sais ce qu'elle ressent... Je le ressens aussi depuis qu'Harry a vaincu Voldemort en y laissant sa vie... Ce grand vide, cette culpabilité... et surtout... surtout cette honte... Honte de vouloir refaire sa vie, honte de vouloir être heureux...

Pourquoi avons-nous honte de ça ? Nous ne sommes pas responsables... Et pourtant, au fond de nous c'est comme si nous l'avions tué nous-même...

/Hermione... viens... viens là...

D'abord surprise, elle se laisse finalement aller contre moi en sanglotant tandis que machinalement je me met à lui caresser les cheveux... Elle a été forte... plus forte que moi, depuis la mort d'Harry.

Elle a fait des efforts pour moi, pour ma famille qui considérait Harry comme l'un des siens... Je ne l'ai pas vu pleurer une seule fois jusque là...

Pour tenir le coup elle a travaillé avec encore plus d'acharnement, multipliant les activités pour ne pas avoir l'occasion de penser à lui...

Et pendant ce temps, je me suis éloigné d'elle...

Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai honte... j'ai honte parce que j'ai compris mes sentiments envers elle quand Harry est mort et que lui avouer maintenant serait une véritable trahison... Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux alors qu'il est mort...

Cette idée m'obsède.. Quel genre d'amis suis-je pour penser à elle alors que c'est lui qui s'est sacrifié pour nous ? Et pourtant... Pourtant il n'y a qu'elle... Je ne vois qu'elle, je ne veux qu'elle... Ca me ronge...

Mais les choses ne peuvent plus être comme avant... Harry n'est plus là et je ne me sens pas la force d'agir avec elle comme si de rien n'était... Non... C'est au-dessus de mes forces...

/Je suis désolé, Hermione... Mais les choses ne peuvent pas redevenir comme avant...

Elle tressaillit et lève des yeux effrayés vers moi.

/Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ? Murmure-t-elle la voix tremblante.

/Rien n'est plus comme avant... tu le sais...

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de ma taille, comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse...

/Je le sais, oui... Mais, toi... toi tu es toujours là ! Toi tu n'as pas changé ! Ne m'abandonne pas... J'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me comprend... J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me prendre dans ses bras... J'ai besoin... j'ai besoin de toi, Ron...

/Oui mais c'est justement ça le problème, Hermione... J'ai changé... Et le nouveau Ron ne peut pas rester ton meilleur ami…

Elle recule d'un pas, effrayée et je sens une vague de culpabilité m'envahir.

/Pourquoi... Pourquoi ! Me demande-t-elle, l'air perdu.

Parce que je t'aime...

Mais je ne peux pas lui dire... C'est tellement stupide comme situation... Je ne serai pas capable d'agir avec elle comme si nous étions seulement des amis... Alors il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on ne se voit plus...

Et puis... de toute façon... je ne sais même pas si elle ressent la même chose que moi...

Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues et m'empressent de les essuyer. Trop tard...

/Ron... Je... Je ne comprend plus rien... Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi à la fin ? S'écrie-t-elle soudain.

Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ?

/Je...

/Ron! Gémit-elle.

/C'est peut-être mieux comme ça...

CLAC !

Je pose ma main sur ma joue. Elle m'a giflé... mais je l'ai bien mérité...

/Comment est ce que tu peux dire ça ? S'écrie-t-elle. Ca fait 7 ans qu'on est ami ! Comment peux-tu faire comme si ça n'avait jamais existé ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ! Pas... non... pas comme ça... pas sans que j'ai pu...

Elle s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase et se prend la tête entre les mains, essayant de calmer ses sanglots.

On reste là un moment, immobile, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, elle pleurant, moi pas loin d'en faire de même, et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire... J'ai tellement de chose à lui dire...

/Je ferais... n'importe quoi... pour toi, Ron... Murmure-t-elle en redressant la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends pas...?

Qu'est-ce que je ne comprend pas ? C'est elle qui ne comprend rien !

Je m'apprête à lui répondre avec colère mais elle ajoute, d'une voix tremblante mais déterminée.

/Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, Ron.. alors très bien... on est plus ami... tu n'existes plus pour moi... J'espère que tu es content...

Elle se retourne sans me regarder et s'enfuit de la bibliothèque...

Bon sang... "on est plus ami"... "tu n'existes plus pour moi"...

/Hermione ! M'entends-je crier dans le silence de la salle.

Mais c'est trop tard... trop tard...

Crétin ! Mais quel crétin !

Je me lance à sa poursuite sans réfléchir, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire mais... "tu n'existes plus pour moi"... je peux pas la laisser partir... non... "on est plus ami" pas comme ça...

Je déboule dans sa chambre de préfète comme un forcené et m'écris avec force:

/Ce n'est pas ce que je veux !

Non... ce n'est pas ce que je veux...

Elle se tourne vers moi, le visage ravagé de larmes:

/Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux... ? Sanglote-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne peux pas jouer comme ça avec moi, Ron ! J'en ai assez... Je suis fatiguée... j'en peux plus...

/Je suis désolé... désolé... vraiment... je suis désolé... pardonne-moi...

Elle secoue la tête:

/Non... C'est trop facile ! Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois j'ai pleuré à cause de toi depuis qu'on se connaît ? Est-ce que tu peux imaginer que malgré ça je te considère comme mon meilleur ami ? Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que j'ai besoin de toi ?

Ho.. Hermione...

/Oui... oui je comprend...

Parce que moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi...

/Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ?

/Parce que.. parce que ce que je veux est impossible...

/Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Murmure-t-elle.

Je m'approche d'elle tout doucement et vient lui caresser la joue.

/Toi... C'est toi que je veux... Je ne veux rien d'autre, Hermione... Juste, toi... Juste être avec toi... mais je ne peux pas...

Elle ferme les yeux tandis que nos deux corps se rapprochent.

/Pourquoi... ?

/Ce n'est pas bien...

/Pourquoi ? Répète-elle, son visage se rapprochant encore du mien.

/A cause d'Harry... Il est mort et...

Ma voix se brise, et je me retrouve là comme un crétin, incapable de finir ma phrase.

./.. il est mort pour nous, Ron... mais ce n'est pas notre faute... me chuchote-t-elle. On ne peux pas... on ne peux pas cesser de vivre à cause de ça... sinon à quoi bon ? A quoi bon qu'il se soit sacrifié si c'est pour nous voir malheureux... ? Ron... j'ai besoin de toi... Ne m'abandonne pas... je t'en prie...

Elle a raison...

Je fais glisser ma main dans ses cheveux et l'attire contre moi, réduisant à néant les derniers centimètres qui séparaient nos lèvres.

Elle se laisse faire quelques secondes avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou pour approfondir notre premier baiser...

Elle est si douce... Si douce... HO par Merlin, je voudrais que ça ne finisse jamais...

/Ron.. tu n'es qu'un crétin... souffle-t-elle quand nos lèvres se détachent finalement.

Je souris et acquiesce... Elle a raison... comme toujours... Il faut vraiment être un crétin pour attendre si longtemps un moment aussi délicieux...

/Et toi... qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hermione... ? Lui demande-je au creux de l'oreille.

Elle enfouie son visage dans le creux de mon épaule et soupire.

/Je veux que tu sois sincère... Je ne veux pas que tu joues avec moi, Ron... je le supporterais pas...

J'inspire profondément et la repousse légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

/Je t'aime... de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme... Je te respecte plus que n'importe qui, tu es la personne que j'admire le plus au monde, tu es belle, intelligente, adorablement agaçante, studieuse, espiègle... J'aime tout chez toi et même cette horrible façon que tu as de me mettre au pied du mur pour m'obliger à te dire ce que je ressens... Je t'aime et ça me fait peur... mais... je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi... N'importe quoi pour que ça marche entre nous... Mais... je ne pourrais pas rester "juste" ton meilleur ami...

Elle sourit, émue et nos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveaux, avec cette fois plus d'assurance... tendresse mêlée de sauvage passion...

/Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois "juste" mon meilleur ami, Ron...

/Tant mieux... Parce que maintenant que j'ai commencé à t'embrasser je sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'arrêter !

Elle se met à rire et étouffe un gémissement quand ma langue vient chatouiller sa nuque.

/Je crois que je pourrais pas m'arrêter non plus... sourit-elle.

Je cesse un instant de l'embrasser et croise son regard. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux.. quelque chose que je ne serais définir... mais qui gonfle mon cœur de bonheur... Quand je la regarde, je me sens heureux... et au fond de moi, la culpabilité et la honte disparaissent... En fin de compte, il ne faut pas toujours trop réfléchir... agir, c'est mieux...

/Je t'aime...

/Je t'aime aussi... murmure-t-elle. Alors, débrouille toi pour ne pas l'oublier...

/Jamais... Je te le jure...

Je l'embrasse à nouveaux et le triste monde autour de nous disparaît... Plus jamais sans elle.. Je le jure devant Merlin et tous les astres du ciel ! Je prendrais soin d'elle et nous serons heureux... Pour qu'Harry ne se soit pas sacrifié en vain...

Merci...


End file.
